


No Names

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mild Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan has an encounter with a stranger in a club’s bathroom.





	

The club music blasts loudly in his ears. The air hangs heavy with the smell of sweat and alcohol. Dan scans the crowd once again. He sits nursing a drink on the edge of the dance floor. He’s not sure why he came out tonight. Maybe it was just to get out of the house. Maybe it was to drink over priced cocktails for a bit. It’s probably a bit of both.

Dan finds himself frowning at his drink. He knows that it would have been cheeper to drink at home, but he honestly needed to get out his flat. He has found himself going stir crazy with being too caught up in his own head.

Dan find himself scanning the crowd again. He’s more people watching than looking for someone to take home. However, someone does catch his eye. A man is seated at the end of the bar. The flashing lights in the club make it hard for Dan to make out distinct features. He does like what he can see though.

The man appears to be tall. He’s on the skinny side, but lanky is not a word Dan would use to describe him. The man has dark hair and sharp facial features. Dan is too far away to see the man’s eyes.

The man glances in Dan’s direction. He stares intently back at Dan. Dan feels a brief flash of heat across his cheeks. He glances down for a moment. When he looks back up, the man is still staring. Dan feels a small smile spread across his lips. The man smiles back.

Dan looks away and takes a quick glance around the room in an attempt to dispel the blushing he knows are on his cheeks. The music is still thumping along. People are dancing upon other people. Yet, it all faded away when Dan looked at the man. He finally looks back over to the seat at the end of the bar and notices that the man has vacated it. Dan feels the corners of his mouth turn downward.

Dan moves his eyes across the room again in the hope of locating the mystery man. It doesn’t take Dan long to locate him. The man is standing half way between Dan and the end of the dance floor that’s closest to the bar. The man is taller than Dan thought. Closer to his height, maybe just slightly under it. The man’s skin is paler than his own. The lights of the club make the man’s skin look as though it was glowing. Dan can tell that yes indeed the man has dark hair and what seem to be light colored eyes. The man is still too far away for Dan to make out a color.

The man is making his way closer to Dan. Dan notices how kissable the man’s lips are. They look like they were carved out of the same block of marble as the rest of him. They are plump and smooth while still being inviting. Dan wouldn’t mind having them everywhere on his body.

The man finally comes to a stop in front of Dan’s table. Dan can finally see the man’s eyes. They’re blue with an icy depth he wasn’t expecting. Dan could drown in this mans eyes and be perfectly ok with his life ending that way. He raises his hand and waves.

“Hi. I’m-,” but Dan is cut off before he could finish.

“No names,” the man interjects. Dan stares at him for a moment. His voice is low and sexy, yet slightly cold at the same time. Dan just gives him a warm smile and is relieved to get one in return.

“Fair enough. What brings you out tonight?”

“Looking for someone to help me get laid.” Dan laughs. He was not expecting that. The man looks at him with a quizzical expression. Dan stops laughing and smiles at the man sat opposite of him.

“I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you I promise. I just wasn’t expecting that answer.” Relief spreads across the man’s face at Dan’s response. A sparkle twinkle in his intoxicating eyes.

“It’s fine. Would you like to help me achieve my goal?” Dan chokes on his drink. He most certainly didn’t expect that. Dan coughs a few times trying to rid his lungs of the intruding alcohol.

“Sorry,” Dan squeaks out, “What was that now?” Dan is now staring at the stranger across from him. The man takes a deep breath before answering.

“You heard me correctly. Look, I’m going to honest. I’m attracted to you and it seems to me that you’re attracted to me. Why don’t we just fuck?” Dan can feel his face turning into a shocked expression.

He opens his mouth to say something before closing it again. Dan mills over the proposal for a minute. He likes the honesty of the man. Usually hooking up with someone is such a song and dance, yet this man has cut right to the chase.

“Okay. Do you want to go somewhere or what?” Dan is a little surprised at his boldness. Dan isn’t usually this bold with strangers.

The man doesn’t respond. Instead he stands up and offers his hand to Dan. Dan sits down his now empty glass and stands up. He was right. The man is just about an inch shorter than Dan. Dan slides his hand into the mans and lets him be lead away. The man maneuvers them through the crowd towards the other side of the club. He opens a door and pulls Dan inside behind him before locking the door. Dan looks around to see that they’re standing in the bathroom. 

Dan turns to face the man and can see that lust has taken over the blue eyes. Dan can feel his breath start to become heavy as lust spreads through out his own body. The man grabs Dan and pushes him up against the wall. Dan gives in as their lips collide with each other. Their kisses are sloppy and wet, however, perfect at the same time. Their mouths seem to fit perfectly together like two puzzle pieces.

Dan is cupping the man’s face with his hands. The man is running his fingers over Dan’s body. With each pass, he is getting closer to Dan’s crotch. Dan starts working his mouth on the man’s neck as the man begins to undo Dan’s pants. Dan feels the sudden flood of cold air as the man pulls away and slides Dan’s pants towards the ground. Dan looks down to find his boxers are also laying in the pile around his ankles.

“Turn around,” the man instructs Dan. Dan nods and turns to face the wall while sticking his ass out slightly. He can hear the man opening something behind him. Dan glances over his shoulder to observe the man spreading lube on his fingers from a small container.

“You carry lube around with you?” Dan asks. The man looks up at Dan and tilts his head to the side.

“Of course. Condoms too,” the man states as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Dan just turns around to face the wall. He can feel the man running one of his fingers around his rim. The man slowly slides the digit inside and Dan can feel the slight intrusion. The man waits a moment before moving.

Dan likes the way the man is twisting his finger, but he wants more. Before Dan can express this desire, the man adds a second finger. Dan can feel the fingers prodding him and pulling his apart. A third finger joins in and Dan lets out a low moan. He slides down the wall slightly so he can stick out his ass more.

The man pulls his fingers out and leaves Dan feeling suddenly empty. Dan hears a packet being open. He figures that it’s the condom the man mentioned. Dan can feel the tip of the man’s penis against his entrance. The man slowly sinks into him.

“You’re so tight,” the man remarks as he bottoms out inside of Dan. Dan lets out a loud moan. Dan is far from a virgin, but this man is the biggest he has ever had. The burn from the intrusion of the man’s member finally gives way to pleasure.

“Move,” Dan manages to get out in a breathy whisper.

The man pulls back and slams forward. Dan lets out a moan with every thrust. The man is also moaning behind him. Dan has his arms braced against the wall in an attempt to stand. The man’s hands are roughly and tightly gripping Dan’s hips. He knows there will be bruises in the morning. With the waves of pleasure rolling through him right now, he doesn’t care.

Dan feels the man hit his prostate and lets out a particularly loud moan. The man realizes what he did and angles himself accordingly. The man hits Dan’s spot with every thrust. It is an unrelenting assault that’s driving closer and closer to the edge.

“I’m close,” Dan informs the man. He feels the man pick up the pace. A few thrusts later, Dan cums all over the wall. As he is coming down from his high, he feels the man become sloppy and slow. The man grunts a few times and then stills as he empties himself inside of Dan. Dan and the man stay in the position for a few moments while they try to catch their breath.

The man pulls out, leaving Dan feeling very empty. Dan moves away from the wall and moves to replace all of his clothing. He glances up at the man who is tucking himself back into his pants. The man disposes of the condom and heads towards the door.

“Wait,” Dan calls out. The man stops about halfway out the door. He turns slightly to face Dan.

“What?” the man asks. Dan mind flashes blank for a moment. However, he finds his voice rather quickly.

“I’m Dan.” The man looks past him. His brow furrows as though he’s thinking.

“Phil,” he replies with a slight smile before turning and disappearing though the door.


End file.
